


Jenga

by Tuesdayschildd



Series: Riverdale Kink Week [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I was a willing participant, Jenga, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Teggie, The varchies made me do this, Varchteggie?, Veggie, everything you always knew you never wanted, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: They found themselves at another board game night in Toni’s living room, Jenga, with spiced mojitos flowing and SZA on Spotify on a hot August evening in Brooklyn. Three drinks deep and Veronica had shed her top, using the heat as an excuse to show off her black lace bodysuit, watching as her companions tried to hide their stares, Archie getting more handsy and bold in front of their friends as the night went on.“Let’s play a game.”





	Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my archieronnie loves who talked me into this particular foursome. I make no apologies. These 4 are all gorgeous human beings.  
> Shout out to the hardest working beta in kink week @camilascheryl whom I'm keeping super busy!

Veronica had been the first one to make a move, sick of the unanswered tension in the air every time they got together, the thick weight of it heavy over their heads. You could slice it with a nail file. A causal touch here, a coy look there, flirty statements back and forth. This had been going on for months and just led to relentless frustrated fucking between her and Archie, great as that was, but did nothing to lighten the air around them, trying to suffocate her in particular with its potent fumes.  
  
They found themselves at another board game night in Toni’s living room, Jenga, with spiced mojitos flowing and SZA on Spotify on a hot August evening in Brooklyn. Three drinks deep and Veronica had shed her top, using the heat as an excuse to show off her black lace bodysuit, watching as her companions tried to hide their stares, Archie getting more handsy and bold in front of their friends as the night went on.  
  
“Let’s play a game.”  
  
“We are, Lodge.” Reggie responded from his seat on the floor across the coffee table, clad in a simple white undershirt and jeans, shoes abandoned hours ago, hair pushed back indefinitely from his forehead. The mojito glass had been permanently attached to his other hand all evening, kept cold with refills courtesy of Toni and her pitcher. Veronica had caught him staring blatantly at her chest a few times already, no shame in his wandering eyes.  
  
“Okay, Captain. Let’s play a different game.”  
  
“Captain? Captain what?” Toni piped from her spot between them on the floor, her accompanying giggle indicating she was inebriated. Lounging back on her elbows and legs stretched out underneath the table, she was a vision of a sweet pixie with her feet against Archie’s thighs across from her. Her red midriff baring top was wrinkled and her jean shorts rode low on her hips, hair pulled up into a top knot like she did when she was relaxed. She was gorgeous in an effortless way and Veronica envied that about her.  
  
Veronica admired the sweet pink tinge in her friend’s cheeks from the alcohol, the sight making her belly ache a bit, before explaining. “Captain Obvious. Anyway, this is boring me. Let’s play something a little more interesting. Like Two Truths and A Lie.”  
  
Archie groaned, leaning back against the bottom of the couch, continuing to rub Toni’s foot after she had wiggled her curious toes into his hands, demanding his attention. “Ronnie, we’ve all known each other for years, we have no secrets. That game is useless unless you just want to make someone get drunk quickly. And we’re not in high school anymore.”  
  
“Maybe I want to get you all drunk, Archiekins. I know all your dirty little secrets, it should be easy.” She sat up on her knees ignoring the bite from the rug to take her turn, leaning over the table a bit and tucking her arm under her breasts to exaggerate her cleavage, trying to give them back a little of their own medicine. She successfully maneuvered a block out of the tower without disturbing it and watched as all three of her companions took notice of her pose, a flicker of delight shimmering through her at their stares. “Actually, I have a better idea. Strip poker.”  
  
“You’re already halfway there, Ron. Why do you needs cards as an excuse?” Reggie pointed out, his gaze getting bolder with each glass as the night went on. His light eyes met hers, a fire cackling between them in the gaze, and once he was sure he had her attention made a point to look her up and down boldly as he finished off the ice in his glass, licking his pouty lips after his sip.  
  
“Do _you_ ever need an excuse?” She fired back with an arched eyebrow.  
  
He didn’t even hesitate at the insinuation before his shirt was over his head and his hard abs were on display, slightly flexing under her gaze. “If you want my shirt off Lodge, all you have to do is ask.”  
  
Toni whistled appreciatively, not shy in front of them, Archie and Veronica, who knew all about Toni and Reggie’s “no-strings” arrangement. “What about you, Andrews? Feeling hot?” she said, bringing him into the banter, wiggling her pointed toe into the ginger’s abdomen as she spoke.  
  
Archie’s complexion never allowed him to hide even the faintest of blushes and before his cheeks could get too red he was unbuttoning his shirt to shrug out of it. “I can catch up.”  
  
“Damn, V. We’re surrounded by delicious men,” Toni remarked, running her toes across one of his abdominals on the way back into his hands. Open flirty, small touches, this was all normal for the four of them, Reggie just last week fake stumbling into Veronica’s backside on the way to the kitchen, pushing her up against the wall with his strong hips, his lips brushing her ear as he said, “Sorry.” But things had never progressed beyond this teasing, a goodbye kiss on the corner of someone’s lips, a hand around the waist in a hug with fingertips brushing bare skin, a relentless weighted hesitancy among them just waiting for someone to take it that one step further.

  
Veronica’s attention was pulled from the two gloriously half naked Adonis’s to Toni, who suddenly pulled her in to her side and snuggled into her neck. “You’re delicious too, babe,” the sprite murmured against her skin as her hand came up to rest on Veronica’s bare thigh, her finger tips flirting with her hemline like they had so many times before. While not a novice to enjoying the fairer sex, from an occasional kiss in the club to steamier activities in her and Archie’s bed now and again, she’d never crossed the line with their gorgeous friend in that way, and she was dying to know what she tasted like.

  
Veronica pressed a sweet kiss into the smaller girls hair before running a hand over to smooth it out, admiring the mix of blonde and brunette. She let her nails scratch through her scalp, pleased at her friend’s resultant moan of satisfaction, and finally pulled the hair tie loose to let her long wavy locks escape to freedom.  
  
Eyes full of heat, Archie watched as his girlfriend untangled their friend’s hair. They had come from a gala earlier in the evening, and he had been all dressed up to her liking, his suit jacket and tie now abandoned at the door, his slacks starting to look uncomfortable as he took a sip from his third drink.  
  
“Like what you see, Archiekins?” Veronica teased as she continued to brush her fingers through Toni’s mane, enjoying watching the flames in her boyfriends eyes intensify. His warm hands were still on Toni’s foot, their friend’s face still tucked into Veronica’s neck, arms circling around the raven beauty. He winked at her as he finished off his glass, earning him a small smile from his beauty’s lips.  
  
“Reggie, I think we’re claiming your girl here tonight. You might be all alone.” Veronica turned her smile to him, pulling Toni closer in to her warm chest, letting their bare legs tangle together, waiting for Reggie’s reaction.  
  
“Only if you let me watch.” His empty glass finally down on the table, he lounged back on his hands, hard chest and abs on display like something to eat off of, watching the scene unfold, content in the moment just to wait for a reaction to his dare.  
  
“You hear that, T? You don’t mind if we keep you, do you?” She looked down at her friend  grinning back up at her, eyes shining and mocha skin glistening, a vision of perfection snuggled into Veronica’s lace covered chest. She pressed a kiss onto her forehead and leant down further to whisper in her ear, her pulse starting to race in anticipation of what she was about to do. “Stop me now if you don’t want this.”  
  
She pulled back to give Toni a second to comprehend the statement, watching as understanding flashed across her glistening eyes, the second seemingly lasting minutes while she held her breath. “Oh, I want this,” Toni whispered up to her, barely audible.  
  
Veronica took her time leaning down to Toni’s face, letting her perfume fill her senses and building the anticipation. Toni looked shocked for just a second, just before their lips touched and their eyes fluttered closed. Neither moved for a few moments, just steady pressure against the other’s mouth, tiny currents of electricity snapping as the synapses in their brain started firing into overdrive.  
  
They pulled apart at the same time, Toni sitting up wide eyed with a questioning look, before glancing towards the boys who hadn’t moved an inch, each with the same dangerous look on their face, like wolves eyeing their prey.  
  
Turning back to one another, Veronica took the lead again and grabbed Toni’s face to bring their mouths together, opened this time, letting her tongue ask for entrance, which Toni accepted immediately, leisurely exploring each other. Despite the slow deep pace of the kiss, Toni clutched at Veronica’s waist, holding on to her like she’d disappear if released, trying to steady herself in what was actually happening. Veronica’s firm hands moved back into Toni’s hair and they both quietly moaned into their kiss as their chests pressed into one another, getting lost in the sensation as the air stilled around them. It felt like watching a sunrise, the heat between them starting to warm as it bathed over their skin, the sweet release of the tension prickling away softly.  
  
She felt Archie at her back then, strong large hands running up her bare thigh as he pressed

open mouthed kisses into her shoulder, silently reassuring her. He wasn’t a stranger to watching Veronica with other women, an occasional man too, sometimes participating himself. But this was a whole new level, their friends, _their best friends_ , and he didn’t want to think anymore as he tasted her skin, letting the alcohol drive out any lingering doubts.  
  
He reached around her and caught Toni’s arm in the process, letting their hands come together across Veronica’s stomach like a vice. The raven haired girl detached her lips from Toni’s and turned instead to catch her boyfriend’s in a slow wet torture, so perfectly choreographed, every subtle hesitation screaming deep longing into her belly.  Toni’s lips ghosted across her chest in hesitancy before Veronica cupped the back of her head to encourage her to explore.  
  
“Are we really doing this?” Reggie’s voice startled them, all three stopping to turn and look at him, Toni’s hair tangled, Veronica’s lips swollen, and Archie’s cheeks flushed. A hungry look haunted Reggie’s face like he was a starving man just handed dinner.  
  
A silent conversation passed between the three of them before Veronica was crawling over to Reggie, right into his lap without hesitation, taking his hands and putting them decidedly on her hips. “We are. Tell me to stop.”  
  
He didn’t answer immediately, instead letting his hands hesitantly drag up her sides, down her back, across her bare thighs like he was unsure she was real, lighting her skin up as she started to grind down onto him, a delicious friction building where there cores met hindered by his jeans. They felt years of pent up frustration just there, in the space between them, like a smoldering fire waiting for kindling. “Jesus Christ, V.” He mumbled to her a second before his full lips devoured hers.  He kept his eyes open to watch the other man’s response, but once catching the smirk on Archie’s face at the pair while pulling Toni to his own chest, Reggie’s eyes finally closed in contentment. This kiss was different than Toni’s, this one wild and untamed, an aggression caught between them like a shot of bourbon.  
  
Kissing Veronica was like riding a roller coaster, just when he got used to her deep rhythm she changed it up, growling into his mouth and biting at his lips, before slowing down again and soothing them with her tongue. He held her small hips down on his, bucking up into her now and again when she dragged herself over him the right way. His hands were everywhere, _everywhere_ over her lace bodysuit, but never going where she wanted them most, like he was waiting for a signal that this was really okay, this thing between them finally breaking open, but still needing permission.  
  
She pulled her lips from his to turn her head back to the other two, watching for a moment as they kissed, both up on their knees chest to chest, Archie’s hands engulfing Toni’s small head, her hands clutching his sides. The contrast was striking as he towered over her, having to lean so far forward to reach her, his trap muscles clenching and unclenching across his back as he started to kiss down her neck.  
  
“Toni? Could you help me with my top?” Veronica asked, hating to break up the beautiful sight in front of her, but wanting to kick it all up a notch as she swivelled her hips over Reggie, a small hiss escaping past his lips in the process.  
  
“I think I can manage that,” Reggie responded instead, eager hands coming up to slide under the lace. But Veronica caught the wandering limbs and pushed him away with a coy smile.  
  
“I’m sure you can, cowboy, but ladies first.”  
  
Toni came up to her back and slipped her fingers underneath the straps on Veronica’s shoulders, kissing the trail left uncovered on one shoulder as she slid them down her arms. They were both jostled forward before another pair of arms snaked between them, Archie simultaneously pulling Toni into him and pushing her into Veronica as he continued kissing down the closer one’s neck.  
  
“Well aren’t you three just a picture of perfection?” Reggie said, leaning back on his hands, watching the raven beauty gyrating in his lap, the luckiest damn ginger as the frame, and the tiny fox between them.  
  
“Reggie?” Veronica moaned, as Toni caught her earlobe between her teeth, hips still grinding against his, the straps of her bodysuit low on her shoulders, but her heaving chest still covered by the black lace.  
  
“Yes, princess?”  
  
“You can touch me now.” She groaned, head falling back on Toni’s shoulders as her earlobe was worried between Toni’s teeth.

  
“Since you asked so nicely,” Reggie said with a grin, hands running up her thighs again and this time not stopping, running right under her skirt with a purpose. Toni had Veronica’s top pulled down a moment later, her rosy buds now open to the air and begging for attention and Reggie gladly mouthed across her chest before catching one between his lips, teasing the peak with his tongue as she moaned, the feeling tugging deep into her belly.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Veronica moaned into the air, head dipped back on Toni’s shoulder, hips still relentlessly grinding down on Reggie.  
  
Toni’s hand came up to give attention to Veronica’s other breast, pinching the tip between her fingers as Archie’s tongue continued to worship Toni’s neck, all of them locked together like a neat little package on Reggie’s lap, vibrating with a certain energy. Reggie’s hands had finally made it all the way up to the junction of Veronica’s thighs and was pleasantly surprised to find her bare.  
  
“You always go commando, Lodge?”  
  
“Only when she wants to be fucked hard.” Archie piped up finally, busy with his hands all over any flesh he could reach, Toni’s back, Veronica’s hips, Reggie’s calves, erection straining into Toni’s ass.  
  
Reggie’s fingers slid in between Veronica’s already soaked folds, her opening dragging him in as she cupped his head back to her chest demanding his mouth’s attention.  
  
“She likes the first one fast, Mantle,” Archie directed as he pulled Toni’s red top up over her head, smooth bare skin uncovered underneath, swiping her hair away from the shoulder he attached his lips to.  
  
“Want to come in my mouth, Princess?” Reggie asked against Veronica’s breast, thumb toying with her clit as he sunk two digits into her tight core, feeling her velvet walls quiver with the invasion. He let her feel him there for one, two, three pumps of his hand before he was lying back flat on the floor, catching her thighs to direct her up towards his face without waiting for an answer.  
  
The quick motion had Toni falling forward onto Reggie, her hips coming into contact with his, as Archie pushed her down on him, continuing to grind against her ass, giving Reggie back some of the friction he had lost. Archie’s hands came forward to unbutton her shorts and sneak beneath her panties as they watched Veronica lower herself over Reggie’s mouth, the view obstructed by her skirt. Toni made quick work of unzipping it for her, hands shaky as Archie’s started to travel, and pulling it up over her head so they could watch Reggie work.  
  
“He has a fantastic tongue, V.” Toni murmured, groaning as Archie found her clit and tiny little explosions started to center for her there under his skillful hand.  
  
Veronica stared down into Reggie’s face, matching his singled raised eyebrow with one of her own. He mumbled something beneath her, muffled by a mouthful of her, the vibrations doing delicious things to her clit.  
  
“What was that?” She asked as she ran her own hands up her chest to cup her breasts, pinching the buds in her fingers. “Do you like eating me out, Reggie? Do you want me to fuck your face?” she teased.  
  
He lessened the death grip on her thighs to pull away from her, as she pulled up slightly to allow him the space to speak. “I said, I can’t wait to destroy this pussy.”  
  
She sank back down on his face with a huff, hoping she could suffocate him and his cockyness a bit, always trying to maintain the upper hand. “Shut up and make me come, Mantle.”  
  
Archie and Toni, matching grins, watched the pair of them as she rode his face, his fingers coming up to brush across her back side. Veronica was a vision of perfection, onyx hair flying, her own hands caressing her skin as she took everything she could from his mouth. It only took a minute before she was arching back after a well place swipe of his tongue, her raven hair falling in a sheet against Reggie’s stomach, moaning loudly as she came, punctuated with occasional encouraging moaned profanity as he dug his tongue deep inside her, letting her ride it out. He clutched her thighs to him like she was offering the elixir of life and he wanted to drink it all.  
  
Archie’s fingers continued to toy teasingly with Toni’s clit as Veronica came down from her high.  
“Is she always that demanding?” Toni asked, her own moan following quickly as Archie’s fingers descended lower into her panties to take a few swipes up her swollen wet lips. Her hands come up behind her into his hair, eyes opening wide has hand stretched suddenly from her front to her back, fingers in all the right places, teasing at every entrance and thumb pushing hard on her clit. “Holy shit.”  
  
Archie laughed at her response, “She is, especially for her first one.”  His lips skimmed down her neck, leaving a wet trail in their wake. Coming back up to press them to her ear, he added, “Perks of having large hands.”

 

Said hand has occasionally brushed up against Reggie’s arousal, still trapped in his jeans, neither of the men uncomfortable with the contact, but Reggie wanted someone, anyone to pay more attention to it.  “Can someone put their hands on my dick, please?” Reggie said, still feasting on the river flowing out of Veronica. They were having a war of wills at who’d abandon this first, Reggie wanting to make her come again and Veronica wanting to keep his arrogance in check.  
  
“Are we fucking? Are we discussing this?” Veronica asked, finding her voice, hand leaning back to find Reggie’s erection through his jeans, finding Toni’s willing hand joining her there, too. They made quick work of the button and zipper and Toni did her best in pulling the jeans down enough for his manhood to spring free.  
  
“Holy shit,” Archie commented, unable to keep the thought to himself as he eyed his friend’s appendage.  
  
Toni laughed as she brought her hands to the girthy cock, painfully swollen and begging for attention. “You get used to it.”  
  
Reggie, finally giving in to the numbness in his mouth, pulled Veronica up and off his face to peer down at the action on his cock. “You jealous, Andrews? Like what you see?”  
  
Veronica pouted at the loss of contact, but her face quickly changed to an expression of delight when she too got an eyeful of Reggie’s blessing. “I do. And Archie has nothing to be jealous of. His cock is highly satisfying.”  
  
Archie snorted, backing up from Toni, hands at his own belt awaiting further clarification. “Thanks, babe. I guess?”  
  
“Back to my earlier question,” Veronica asked again, ignoring Archie for a moment, watching Toni help Reggie completely out of his jeans. “Are we fucking?”  
  
“We better be. You’re the only one with a score here now, V. We need to catch up,” Toni replied, shimming out of her own shorts and panties. Veronica caught herself staring openly at their tiny friend’s body, hypnotized by the soft sleek lines and mocha skin, a delightful contrast to the men’s hard lines.

  
“I’m in,” Reggie answered as Toni leaned over him grinning, meeting her for a quick kiss.  
  
“Ronnie?” Archie’s voice caught her attention, his hands still on his belt, waiting for the signal.  
  
She smiled at him, her loving boyfriend who always asked permission, who of course would be the last one with any clothes still on until someone decided for him.  
  
“Let me do it,” she murmured softly, crawling over to him to cover his hands with hers. She made quick work it, admiring all his hard lines with small kisses and sweeps of her fingers as she did so. He leant down to her, catching her cheeks in his hands to place a soft kiss against her lips, quiet _I love you_ ’s passing between them, before turning back to the others.  
  
Sandwiching a still giggling Toni between them on their knees, Veronica quick claimed her mouth as Archie kissed across her chest and neck, sharing the small girl between them. Reggie’s fingers sought out Toni’s core, slipping inside and curling forward, causing her to buck against him with a groan as the three surrounded her, focusing their attention all on her for a moment.  Veronica abandoned her lips in favor of traveling south, mouth moving down her chest where Archie was busy, down to where Reggie’s fingers were twisting up into her. As her tongue found Toni’s throbbing clit, Reggie’s other hand found Veronica’s core again.  
  
“You just can’t stay away from my pussy, Mantle, can you?” She had to remark before sucking hard at Toni between pursed lips. The smaller girl clutched Veronica’s head into her, her nails digging into her scalp in time to each swipe of her tongue, guiding her softly as her pulse quickened under all of their touch.

  
Reggie answered physically first, by adding a third finger and twisting, causing Veronica to groan into Toni, the vibrations of which had Toni’s walls clenching down, an unexpected wave of pleasure pouring over her at the action as she came, Archie suckling relentlessly on her tits as her wetness dripped down her thighs onto Reggie’s chest.  
  
“Just making sure you can handle this dick, Lodge.”  
  
“Would you two knock it off? Or just fuck already,” Toni said, waves still running through her body as she pulled Archie from her now too sensitive chest, meeting his mouth and diving in with abandon. His hands also sought out her core, finding Reggie’s there and slicking back and forth over her juices, their fingers wrapping around one another before both of them were being pulled away by Veronica, her tongue selfishly seeking the spaces they had been as her own.  
  
Toni groaned, her hands moving back into the raven hair. “Fuck, V, why are you so good at that?”  
  
“Practice makes perfect,” she mumbled into Toni’s thigh. Archie was unable to tear his gaze from the sight of his girlfriend’s magnificent tongue between Toni’s legs, doing all sorts of sinful things he know she perfected long ago.  
  
“Again, will someone fucking pay attention to my dick please?” Reggie asked unabashed, continuing to scissor his fingers in Veronica, who finally pulled back from Toni to look over at him.

 

“You’ll catch more flies with honey.”  
  
“I don’t want flies, I want my dick wet.”  
  
The eye roll from Veronica was palpable, but nevertheless she maneuvered her leg over Reggie’s pelvis and as she leaned over him, slipped her hips in front of Toni’s, keeping them both up in the air to deny him any contact. She caught his lower lip between her teeth before mumbling, “Do you want to fuck me?”  
  
“You can’t take this, Princess.”  
  
It was Toni’s turn for an eye roll, letting Archie pull her off Reggie and push her to the floor next to him on her back, her hair spreading around her like a halo. Archie leaned over her, letting the tip of his erection flirt with her core as her hands gripped up around his tight back, tiny legs wrapping around the back of his thighs.  
  
“Let them have this,” he spoke into her neck as he slid the head into her heat. “Ah fuck,” he paused adjusting before continuing to sink in. “They’re working through years of repressed sexual tension.” Toni reached down and around to squeeze his balls as he started to thrust up into her, eyes glimmering with delight as he lost his rhythm for a moment in her clutches. There was no hurry between them, just a gentle give and take they both settled into like they had all the time in the world.  
  
“Say it.” Veronica finally had Reggie’s cock in her hand, barely able to wrap around it, slowly stroking up and down, ignoring the sensitive head and watching his tortured face through hooded eyes.  
  
“You.... you can’t handle this, Ron. My dick will end you,” he struggled to get out, still holding on for control. She bent down to catch the drop of precum at the tip with her tongue, swirling it around before pulling back, loosening the pressure of her hand again, a louder groan at the loss of contact on him.  
  
“Say it, Mantle.”  
  
Toni groaned as Archie turned his hips and caught the right angle inside her, thumb now rubbing at her clit, hips pistoning, her second orgasm already on the brink. “Jesus Christ, Archie.” He lent down to catch her moans in his mouth as she came again quickly, feeling her walls quake around him, the wetness increasing, as he kept himself in check.  
  
Veronica reached between her own legs, dipped her fingers into her own aching core, watching as Reggie’s eyes followed her movements, bringing her fingers up to her lips to taste herself. She let her other hand tug at her nipple, slinking to rub herself against his straining cock. Her juices coated him as she slid back and forth, his eyes dilating watching her fingers in her mouth, his hands clutching into her thighs. The tension between them was like electricity in a storm, snapping at every contact, a second away from explosion.  
  
“Fuck, Veronica. Okay, you win. Let me fuck you, please.”  
  
She cocked a dark eyebrow up and let her wet fingers trail teasingly up his chest. “What was that? Say it again louder, for the people in the back.”  
  
“I want to fuck you, please!” Reggie looked pained as she continued to slid her wetness back and forth across him, drawing out the friction between her folds.  
  
“Oh, all you had to do was ask!”  
  
She was up and positioning him beneath her a second later, ready to sheath him quickly when he stopped her with quick tight hands on her waist. His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he said, “Ease into it, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
She paused to take in his concerned expression, using the moment to lean over and capture his pouty lips in hers, nibbling softly on the bottom, watching his heavy eyes roll back into his skull. She pulled back after he seemed thoroughly distracted to mumble into them, “I’ve had two dicks in there at the same time, Mantle. I can handle it.”  
  
The wind was knocked out of her as he flipped their positions, almost in sync with Toni and Archie as they too rolled over, Toni immediately starting to ride him slowly, letting his hands roam across her tiny body where they may.  
  
Reggie pushed his tip into Veronica and, despite her reassurance she’d be fine, watched her for any evidence of discomfort as he continued forward. Her walls were tight on him, but her face showed no signs of anything but pleasure as she stared down between them to gape at where he sunk in to her, watching the hard veins disappear inside as she panted.  
  
When he was finally all the way in to the hilt, he added pressure with his hips further to test the waters, to which she only groaned in delight, eyes fluttering close. Her walls were like a vice on him and he need a minute to adjust before moving again, the flutter of her walls almost enough to carry him over the edge already. Her hands came up to squeeze his ass encouragingly, pulling him even deeper, tightening her core around him as his forehead fell to hers.  
  
“Are you going to fuck her, Reggie? Or just sit there and be a pussy?” Toni commented, her hips lazily dancing over Archie’s as she rode him slowly, the both of them watching the show next to them without hurry.  
  
“Shut up, T. It’s not everyday you get Veronica Lodge on her back, begging for it,” Reggie responded in tight breaths, forever trying to sound more controlled than he was as she clenched the life out of him.  
  
“Who’s begging?” Veronica retorted, nails digging sharply into his ass, refusing to ask him to move until he did on his own, her pride forever winning out.  
  
“Owww, me! I am. Sorry, fuck!” He started to pull out, both of them groaning at the sensation, and brought his hand down to guide his cock, pulling out completely and tapping the head of it on her clit a few times like he wanted to show her he was still in control, before pushing back in.  
  
Veronica arched her back as he finally started to thrust up into her, detecting every ridge and vein on him as she coated him like a wet glove. He stretched her deliciously, feeling him everywhere and nowhere at the same time, panting into her neck like a dog, his breath bursting from pursed lips with each thrust. Her hips snapped in time up to his, meeting in the middle like the center of gravity was suddenly there between them, and nothing else mattered but the friction between their hips.  
  
“Can I fuck you doggie?” Archie asked Toni quietly, sitting up to catch her in another wet kiss, his mouth moving over hers unhurried.  
  
“Sure thing, handsome,” she agreed against his lips with a smile, pulling off him, getting down on all fours, leaning over towards the other pair who were working themselves up into a rhythm, two gorgeous creations in a sinful embrace.  
  
He slapped her ass with a grin before sliding into her from behind, thighs meeting her backside quickly, inches more skin in contact. “Ronnie, I think you’d like this view,” he groaned as his hands curled around Toni’s belly. “I want to watch you fuck Toni like this with your strap on, babe.”  
  
It was Reggie’s turn to exclaim, distracted from his movements by the comment, “Jesus Christ. What the hell do you two get up to?”  
  
“Sex clubs, parties, threesomes. Keeps things interesting.” Veronica explained, moaning as Reggie swiveled his hips up at an angle and hit her in a delightfully different spo deep inside. The next few minutes were silent save for breathy moans and the sound of slapping skin as Toni found Veronica’s breast with her mouth and Reggie found the other, worshipping her as he continued to push into her over and over as Archie, ever the controlled one, slowed his thrusts into Toni while watching all the action. Veronica was there on the cliff’s edge, poised and waiting as her friends worshipped her chest, Reggie’s hips demanding against hers, the ecstasy just right _there_ on the ledge and when she finally locked eyes with Archie, the intensity was all she needed to finally jump, crashing down like a chaotic tidal wave, flush coming across her chest as the pleasure coated her spine.

 

Before Veronica’s walls stopped clenching, Reggie had her flipped down on her stomach and slipped back into her, his erection on edge, pushing her into the carpet as he chased his end. He was grunting into her ear, mostly nonsense, as one of her hands snaked up to grab his hair, pulling painfully.

 

“You gonna come in me, Mantle? You like my tight pussy?” He was so far gone he couldn’t respond coherently before busting, shooting into her slick core, the sensation sending his consciousness elsewhere, completely overcoming him after all the build up.

 

When he finally collapsed next to her, she sat up and grinned down into his face. “I won.”

 

Reggie groaned in defeat, unrecovered.

 

“Poor Archie hasn’t come yet, V. What are we going to do about that?” Toni asked from her perch still on all fours.

 

“He won’t until I tell him to,” she responded nonchalantly, watching her man continue to sink slowly into their girl with a devilish grin. “What do you think, Archiekins? Want us both to suck you off?”

 

“Oh, yes please!” Toni decided for him, pulling herself forward and turning around to face him as he stayed on his knees. Veronica met her there, both of them starting to kiss across his stomach, watching his abdominals clench almost painfully as they quickly turned their attention to his pulsing cock. Toni had his shaft in her mouth, tasting herself, slowly bobbing back and forth, her saliva covering him, while Veronica pulled his balls into her mouth, sucking hard like he liked. Archie’s hands wove their way into both the girls’ hair, on edge, lost to the sensation as he felt Ronnie’s tongue dip dangerously lower.

 

“Ronnie?” he choked out, with enough of a rise in his voice at the end of her name that she realized he was asking her permission.

 

“Come for us, Archiekins.” she mumbled into his skin, seconds before he finally met his end, pouring into Toni’s waiting mouth, giving her everything in him.

 

***

 

Thirty minutes and a fresh pitcher of mojitos later, the girls were lounging around the coffee table setting up another Janga round. Archie had moved to the couch to stretch out, his muscles needing a break after spending so much time on his knees.

 

Reggie finally stirred from his spot face down on the floor, having not moved a muscle since his face met the carpet, still nude. “Whaa..What happened?” he croaked, eyes not quite open, lines indented across his cheek from his short nap.

 

“I told you already, Mantle. I won,” Veronica said gleefully, placing the last block on top of the tower to reset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @tuesdayschildd  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are always always always appreciated!


End file.
